


A Lost Link

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [46]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twitch Plays Black, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's connection to the Entralink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Link

The voices took Jimmy away from everything he knew. His home, his friends, his family… all of that was abandoned for the sake of a journey with no clear purpose or end, guided by voices that never seemed to know quite what they were doing. They made him and his Pokemon pass out again and again, and even getting his first badge was a hollow victory, since it had been their doing and not his own. All in all, it seemed like nothing was going right for him.

And then Fennel gave him the C-Gear.

Jimmy had liked Fennel from the moment they met, despite (or perhaps because of) the voices’… mixed opinions. Learning that she was friends with Professor Juniper only sweetened the deal- Juniper, who’d given him his first Pokemon; Juniper, who’d opened the path to him becoming a Trainer. Naturally, when Fennel gave him this funky new gadget, Jimmy just had to try it out right away.

But he hadn’t been prepared for what came next.

After pressing the buttons on the C-Gear, Jimmy was transported to a large empty field, with only a few people there to keep him company. There were no battles here, no badges to be won, no Pokemon to catch. Only a cool breeze that swept across the patches of short grass, and soft dirt which left a record of his every step.

And the voices… they were quieter here.

They were still there, of course, but their yelling turned into mere whispers, with a single, simple pattern guiding their speech.

_We need to leave the Entralink._

But their commands didn’t match up with their words. They were all too willing to let him enjoy this calming place for as long as he wanted, walking in circles or even standing still to catch his breath. And it was a welcome respite from their other chants, from the constant screams of  _WE NEED TO MILK HILDA_ and  _tick tock kill the pig_.

There was always a girl standing next to the portal back to the outside world, a girl his own age with long brown hair. Whenever he talked to her, or even looked her way, she smiled and pointed out that he could return to his world with only a step and a press of the button, that he would never be forced to stay if he didn’t want to. And, all too often, the voices forced him back into the world of noise and battles. But a few times, when he stood on the portal and they called out  _Let’s go already_ , he looked at the girl’s grinning face and stopped himself from pressing the button to return. No, he didn’t need to go back just yet, even if they were begging him to return. What harm was there in staying a little longer?

It was too good to last. After only a few hours spent in that magical world, Jimmy collapsed after the voices had brought him back home, not because of his losing a battle (as had happened far too often in the past day) but because of… something else.

Though he could see only darkness and could not move, Jimmy still heard the voices ringing through his head as loud as ever.

_RIOT RIOT RIOT_

_It’s about time_

_Thank you Streamer-senpai!_

_Never thought I’d be happy to see that screen_

When he could see the world around him and stand back up again, Jimmy immediately started pressing the buttons to turn his C-Gear back on… but the screen remained black. He kept trying, over and over, pressed the same buttons he always had, but nothing happened.

And the voices… the voices were glad. They had wanted this all along.

Jimmy retreated to Fennel’s house, but was told that there was nothing that could be done, that it was broken beyond repair and that she didn’t have any others to spare. That world, that beautiful world, was lost to him forever. He would never again run through that mud, or feel that breeze flow through his hair…

Or talk to  _her_ again.

Because he’d found a way to ignore the voices, if only for a little while. And they didn’t want him to leave their control. So they fought back.

There was no escaping their whims, was there? He knew that now… a lesson he’d learned the hard way.


End file.
